


黑蔷薇与黑手套 05

by HazelZhang1011



Category: caskun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelZhang1011/pseuds/HazelZhang1011
Kudos: 2





	黑蔷薇与黑手套 05

ABO 警察卡×怪盗锟 有羊铁

钱锟知道自己提的要求有点苛刻了，警官先生的冰箱里没有西柚苏打。最后要了一罐雪碧，冰凉刺激的小气泡夹杂着柠檬的酸味也能让自己稍微清醒一点。警官给自己倒了一杯冰酒，度数不高，晃了晃抿了一口，放下酒杯坐在钱锟对面的另一个沙发上。

黄旭熙坐下来之后一直没有开口，盯着钱锟的眼神意味不明，钱锟被盯得浑身不自在只能开口打破沉默。“打算怎么处置我？”钱锟现在意识还算清醒，但是自己还是能感觉到身体状态还是不行，只能勉强让自己的语气听上去从容一些。而且黄旭熙把自己带来这里，并没有直接押送到警局，不知道在搞什么名堂。还是先不要轻举妄动为好。

“我在想要不要放了你。”

钱锟愣住了，这个回答在他刚刚构想的“与警察的一百句机智对答”之外。这是什么新的审讯套路吗？

黄旭熙很满意小兔子愣住的反应，插着兜站起身来，故作苦恼地皱着眉头捏捏鼻梁，“你自己也知道吧，如果被移交到警察局，列出来的会有多少桩罪状。”边说边走近钱锟“虽然都是偷窃罪没有直接伤人，但是也够你把牢底坐穿了。”停下脚步，黄旭熙正好能够居高临下地俯视钱锟。小兔子还是愣着，仰头看着自己，喉结滚动了一下咽了口唾沫。

“但是你太漂亮，我舍不得暴殄天物。”黄旭熙弯下腰，两手撑在沙发的把手上，俯在钱锟耳边说道。龙舌兰混着冰酒的葡萄味喷在耳边，钱锟从耳朵开始酥麻。小飞贼被禁锢在沙发里，插翅难飞。

“你在说什么……”钱锟脸刷的一下通红恼羞成怒正要推开他，又被人预料到一样双手被制在沙发把手上。黑手套和细白的双手相比有些粗糙了，按得钱锟的皮肤有点发红，黄旭熙手上稍稍松了点劲，安慰一样地轻轻摩挲着。钱锟看着眼前的男人，眉眼锋利，有些宽松的白衬衫也能显出他厚实的肩膀，穿着皮质的腰肩束带勒出紧致的腰身，一副皮手套让他看上去更加不近人情。

钱锟咽了口口水，抬头对视黄旭熙的眼睛，“你直说，到底想怎样，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”明明抬头对视前已经做好了心理建设，但是在对上那两潭深不见底的幽深时，钱锟还是要屏住呼吸才能抓住自己那点气势不让它们在呼吸之间溜走。黄旭熙没回答他，慢慢俯下身，用鼻梁轻轻蹭着钱锟肉肉的鼻尖，眯着眼睛好像一只逮着主人撒着娇的美系杜宾。俊美，烈酒，侵略性，体型差，压迫感，钱锟蜷缩在沙发里动弹不得，第一次感觉自己像是一只待宰的羔羊。不得不承认造成现在这种状况的不仅仅是因为什么信息素，自己甚至还带着难以启齿的心甘情愿。

这个警察真的会下蛊，自己大意了。

黄旭熙感觉到钱锟并没有什么激烈的反抗便开始得寸进尺，开始慢慢放出自己的信息素，满意地感觉到钱锟的呼吸开始急促了起来——他不是喜欢霸王硬上弓的人，目前为止的警察生涯里也不是没碰到过形形色色身怀魅人计俩并且想用在自己身上的貌美Omega罪犯。那些像食人花，像花蛇，像成了精的母蜘蛛，散发着让人头晕的艳俗香味，黄旭熙一点胃口都提不起来。但是现在蜷缩在自己身下的这个小飞贼，像白兔，像不谙世事的初生雪豹，散发着柠檬奶油香。他不杀人放火，也不是东南亚野蝴蝶一样的艳丽毒枭，他只盗取原本就不属于那些虚伪贵族的宝物，然后留下一个精灵一样的背影。黄旭熙知道如果把精灵送进监狱，那些恨他入骨的贵族、资本家会用一万种方法折断他的翅膀。

不论是出于保护珍惜小精灵的责任感，还是实际上的那些不能明言的私心，都不允许自己这样做。刚刚说的那句话听上去像调戏的风流话，但是确实也是这位衣冠楚楚的警督大人的真心话。哪怕把小精灵先装在玻璃瓶里也行，能先保住他就行。

“我不想把你交出去。”黄旭熙突然闷闷地开口，把钱锟吓了一跳。他稍微后撤离远了一些，直视钱锟有点发懵的眼神“我可以保你。只要你以后收手。”

钱锟低下头，长长的刘海挡住眼睛。他不是小说里优雅多金的怪盗，是一个看上去不受约束但是实际上是个刀口舔血的半自由飞贼，替上面卖命那种。何尝没有想过金盆洗手呢，带着弟弟改名换姓，随便去一个北欧小国，开始新的生活。但是“师父”怎么会让他们说走就走呢。

“你凭什么呢。”

“凭我有能力。”

“那你为什么呢？”钱锟抬起头，抛出了今晚这几个钟头以来一直没有得到答案的疑问。问完又开始不自觉地咬着下唇，心底隐隐在期待什么，又不允许自己有这样的期待。

“因为……”黄旭熙没有继续说下去。喜欢？一见钟情？他不知道该怎么回答才能显得不那么唐突。

这次Alpha的信息素来得没有像在车里的时候那么猛烈，但是刚被临标过的Omega还是对这种浅浅流淌在身体里的气味格外敏感，眼睛里生理性地又盛了一汪水，盯着黄旭熙想要得到自己贪心想要的答案，身体也诚实地被勾引出柠檬奶油味。眼底波光粼粼，在车上被扯开的领口一直都没有扣上，俯视的角度能看到胸口那一道浅浅的沟消失在秘密领地。

真是够了，管他呢。黄旭熙脑子里的那根弦终于断了，一把将人抱起，自己坐在沙发上，按着怀里的人的后脑勺发狠吻了上去。钱锟惊慌之中被迫和黄旭熙面对面跨坐在他的大腿上，下唇被人一口咬住，腰也被人狠狠箍在怀里，一开始想挣脱开本能地向后倒，却因为腰越来越软使不上力只能抓着作乱者的衬衫，勾着他的脖子才能保持平衡。

空气里两种信息素的气味越来越难以分辨，黄旭熙真像是猎犬一样追着钱锟躲避的软滑小舌，乐此不疲。钱锟的腰彻底软了，认命地双手环上身上人的脖子，遵循Omega的本能放弃了最后那点理智，单方面停止了这场追逐战，刚试探地伸出了自己的舌尖就被捕捉住。啧啧的暧昧水声弄得钱锟耳根发红脸颊发烫，黄旭熙的大手从后脑勺摸过去玩弄果冻一样的耳垂，擦过耳后的腺体又惹得怀里的人浑身一颤。他的小精灵的身体真是青涩又敏感。

钱锟没有谈过恋爱，吻技生涩，不会换气，但是又要面子地不肯表现出来，快憋不住的时候才拍着黄旭熙的肩膀让他停下。他大口呼吸着，脸颊脖子粉嫩得要滴出草莓汁，整个人像是一块奶油小方清甜柔软又滑腻。黄旭熙大手托住他的屁股猛地站了起来，惊慌之中一下抱紧了黄旭熙，下一秒就被扔在了铺着墨绿色法兰绒毯子的柔软大床上。

黄旭熙双手撑在钱锟的肩膀两侧，有些发红的眼睛像猎犬一样打量着，盘算着从哪儿下嘴开始吃起。身下的人顶着一张娃娃脸，迷蒙的眼睛里染着懵懂的情欲，套着件白衬衫，更像是个高中生。黄旭熙为这个想法感到兴奋，哑着嗓子说了一句

“你怪盗KUN还是高中生啊？”

钱锟咽了一口唾沫，觉得自己怎么着也该留下一句有骨气的遗言。

“你是警督Lucas还是流氓啊？”

黄旭熙被可爱得紧，低头一口咬住了钱锟的颈侧，抵着颈动脉舔咬着。“把我扣子解开。”猎犬这么命令着小兔，手从衣服下摆摸进去掐了一把细腰，就向上摸过去揉捏着觊觎已久的胸前稍稍锻炼过的软肉。小兔被叼着命门，胡乱地地摸着结实的胸口颤颤巍巍地沿着扣子一颗一颗地解下去，手不听使唤，磨磨蹭蹭解完急出了一身薄汗。黄旭熙撑起身，笑着说“乖孩子”，一把扯开了小兔已经凌乱不堪挂在身上的白衬衫，Omega天生的漂亮肉体在月光下一览无余，脖颈上留着细碎的吻痕，身上遍布蹂躏留下的红痕。

黄旭熙也一下脱掉了碍事的衬衫，宽肩倒三角的身材逆着光，一举一动都能看到修长饱满的肌肉在皮肤下隐隐起伏，硬生生把钱锟看红了脸，以至于黄旭熙再次缓缓压上来的时候就看见身下的小兔一脸羞愤地闭着眼睛，视死如归。黄旭熙从车上开始就从他的反应里意识到这个小精灵应该是真的未经人事，现在看他这样算是笃定了，眼神里更添了几分情动，俯下身舔舐了一口耳廓弄出色情的水声，厚唇磨蹭着，“别怕，我温柔得很。”

黄旭熙腾出一只手摸进了钱锟的西裤握住了已经被撩拨得挺立的玉柱，用一个绵长的吻把钱锟的惊呼堵在了口中。钱锟抱着黄旭熙厚实的背，整个精神在从未体验过的快感浪潮里颠来倒去，他像一个落水者死死攀住保命的浮木，在大手的撸动下抖得像个筛子。他本来不是爱哭的人，但是在今晚已经第二次在黄旭熙身下落了泪——虽然这次是被爽的。他不知道现在怎么办，这样对不对，只有Omega的本能告诉他，快点，你明明就想要更多。

钱锟呜咽着在黄旭熙的手里射了出来，他的眼前闪过一道白光，眼神茫然，整个人抽搐着还没能在高潮过后抓住自己的精神，就感觉到自己的后穴挤入了一根东西，不适地扭了一下腰。黄旭熙知道不能心急，忍着西裤的紧绷伸手摸了一把身下人的股间，那里已经是一片软嫩滑腻，发情期Omega的身体适应得很快，在他伸进一根手指的那一刻就热情地吸附住，包裹着，邀请他继续向里探寻。黄旭熙的手指碾过褶皱一点一点向里探着，滑腻高温的小嘴一会儿就整根吞了进去。钱锟仰着脖子一只手抓着黄旭熙的手臂大口呼吸着，腰下意识地往上抬，漂亮脆弱的肋骨浮现得更加清晰。

没想到这么清纯的人，身体会如此色情，黄旭熙俯下身一口咬住粉色的乳尖，满意地感觉手指被一下绞动着裹紧。钱锟纤细的手指梳进他的头发，微微用力诚实地把自己的乳房贴上去往黄旭熙嘴里送。他的意识其实找回来了，但是意识也告诉他，他要诚实。

黄旭熙伸入第三根手指在软穴里搅动的时候，钱锟皱起的眉头已经舒展开了，扭动了两下腰肢往下蹭着去迎合黄旭熙的手指，脸变得更红了，咬着下唇不肯出声。黄旭熙注意到了，手指故意撤了出来，接合处发出了“啵”的一声，软穴不舍地挽留着，牵出了几根亮闪闪的银丝。钱锟的脸更红了，咬牙挤出几个字“你快点……”黄旭熙算是看出来他脸皮薄，收了几分逗他的心思，舔吻安抚着，一只手抓着钱锟的手引他去解自己的裤拉链。性器弹出来的那一下，大小和有点灼手的温度把钱锟吓清醒了一些，他深刻怀疑自己能不能安全接纳这根巨物，但是现在的场面也不是说退缩就能退缩的。

黄旭熙抚过钱锟白玉般光洁的腿根，精液混合着软穴分泌的粘液糊得穴口一片粉嫩晶莹。钱锟知道现在自己的姿势有多羞耻，双腿被人打开，感觉到巨物抵在自己的穴口，刚屈起胳膊想挡住自己的脸，又被人一只手制住手腕按在了头顶的枕头上。

刚挤进去一个头，钱锟就做出了今晚最剧烈的一次反抗。再怎样天造的Omega身体第一次就要接受这样的尺寸都是痛苦的。黄旭熙感受着滚烫黏滑的紧致，忍住想要冲撞的冲动，俯下身吻去钱锟已经溢出眼眶的生理眼泪，一点一点破开甬道。钱锟抽着气，强迫自己深呼吸，他感觉自己快要被撕裂了，拼命晃着头说不要了快出去，但是身上人收起了刚刚猎犬的戾气，吻着他的脸颊他的嘴唇，哄孩子一般呢喃着不痛，不哭，钱锟好像就真的能放松下来一点，颤颤巍巍地哈着气尽力去接纳更多。

黄旭熙整根埋没在钱锟体内的时候两个人都呼了一口气，黄旭熙怜香惜玉的温柔也到此为止了。忍了大半个晚上的他把钱锟的一条腿搭在肩上，开始了大力的冲撞。进入的过程就耗费了钱锟大部分的力气，下半身被人抬起，腰肢无力地腾空着，双手死死地抓着枕头偏过头想把自己的脸埋进去。黄旭熙抓过一个枕头垫在他腰下，上半身往下压钉得更深，钱锟几乎要被对折。他突然放缓了节奏，一下一下狠狠地顶到最深，钱锟像被钉住翅膀的精灵一样被钉在软绵的枕头被子里，就算咬着手背也无法抑制地叫出了声。黄旭熙喘着粗气，言语里带着笑“舒服就叫出来。我不介意你的朋友听到。”钱锟浑身一抖，背绷紧出一个弧度，指甲抓着黄旭熙的肩膀一口咬了上去。兔子急了也是会咬人的。

钱锟没能硬气多久，张牙舞爪了一会就被黄旭熙摁在被子里干到只能抱着他的背把脸埋在人家的肩窝里抽泣，听着肉体相撞的啪啪声羞得面红耳赤。一开始有被弄痛，但是现在真的被顶弄着敏感点操得爽到大脑放空。清亮的嗓子已经叫得有点嘶哑，身上人还时不时地停下来哄骗他叫哥哥，他也不知道这人年纪大小，哄着哄着就哭着叫了，换来一阵更疯狂的冲撞，撞得他抽噎着失几乎了魂。

钱锟最后的那点印象，是在换了无数个姿势之后身体已经软得不受自己控制，股间的软穴敏感到轻轻一碰就浑身一颤，黄旭熙扯过一条毯子裹住自己，抱在怀里向浴室走去。猎犬的头埋在自己的肩窝，还在留恋地细细舔咬着，嘴里念叨着这样那样的甜腻爱称，把自己轻轻放在了盛着温水的浴缸里。钱锟就这样昏睡了过去。

白兔觉得自己被下蛊了，但是却不知道自己什么都没做，一只高傲的猎犬心甘情愿成为了自己的裙下之臣。

TBC.


End file.
